Marker lamps provided on the rear end of an automobile include tail lamps for displaying the rear end of the vehicle, stop lamps which illuminate in conjunction with braking action, tail-and-stop lamps made by integrating the stop lamps and the tail lamps, and rear fog lamps. The marker lamps convert white light from a bulb into red light.
A recent trend is to make a combination lamp in which marker lamps are integrated with backing lamps or clearance lamps whose functional color is white.
With respect to the combination lamp, when a plurality of lens sections having different functional colors are formed integrally with an outer lens through multicolor molding, this molding process of the outer lens can be troublesome to execute and may add costs. Furthermore, an inner lens can be added to components constituting a red marker lamp, thereby resulting in an increased number of components and a cost hike. Further, a fixture for fixing an inner lens would be needed, thereby increasing structural restrictions.
Furthermore, the conventional red marker lamp has trouble achieving desirable luminosity, chromaticity, and heat resistance.